


Keep you with me

by melitta4ever



Series: Kinktober 2018 [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Gore, Evil Sam Winchester, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melitta4ever/pseuds/melitta4ever
Summary: Dean’s attempts to run away makes Sam nervous.For Kinktober 2018, Day 28: Vore





	Keep you with me

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the warnings.  
> Inspired by the magnificent “Acoustics ‘Verse” by talented tifaching.

Dean is dangling upside down from the ceiling as Sam left him an hour ago. The ropes are cutting into the flesh of his left leg that was carrying his whole body weight, causing the skin turn purple and swollen between the knots. Not as purple and swollen as his bound cock though; sticking out, juicy and inviting.

“You should know by now that there's no escaping me, Dean,” Sam announces his arrival and watches Dean thrashing on the line with a renewed energy. Arms and a leg hog-tied together, Dean's body swings like a statuesque pendulum. He is probably begging too, but the penis-gag that locked all the way into his gullet doesn't allow any meaningful sounds out. Sam doesn't want to listen to him beg, not today.

“The more you try to run, the closer I want to keep you,” Sam informs him, licking the sweat on Dean's perfect skin; from the underarm, all the way to his hips. He tastes so good that it makes Sam's teeth tingle. 

Pulling the pulley, Sam raises Dean higher, high enough that Dean's dick is right across his face. Sam had edged Dean dozens of times before taking a break; and the gates of hell kept him up and leaking since then. Sam suspects even breathing on it must hurt now. The thought fills him with giddiness when he sucks the burning organ in, making Dean gurgle around his gag. It's a beautiful sound. And Dean is delicious.

Directing the tip of the dick at the back of his mouth, Sam grinds his molars on Dean's glans. The move extracts even more precome, as if Sam’s biting into a juicy fruit.

“I'm going to keep you with me, Dean,” he says while giving Dean's dick a short break and biting his swollen testicles instead, “Always.”

It is easier than Sam expected, tearing into flesh. He doesn't even need to apply too much pressure to sink his canines in the spongy meat of Dean's dick. And with a swift pull, Sam manages to rip a piece of it. When he chews, the taste is a flavorful mix; predominantly blood, but there's some sweat and precome too.

“Fuck! You're fucking delicious, Dean!” he moans after swallowing him. There! Now he has part of Dean with him, inside him. And as soon as Sam digests it, Dean will become a part of him. Always.

Blood running from his dick has already painted Dean's whole front body to red. He looks like an artwork. He looks good enough to eat. Sam raises him even higher, levelling Dean's perky nipples with his mouth.

“I wonder if different parts of you tastes different,” he voices his curiosity before pinching a nipple between his incisors. He increases the pressure slowly, letting Dean's convulsions help with the actual cutting. He pulls slowly too, so that the skin stretches and stretches until it suddenly rips, filling Sam's mouth with blood and a small piece of rubbery tissue. 

“It does taste different,” Sam informs his brother while deciding on where to taste next: The sensitive skin of Dean's neck where it meets with his shoulder... Or the soft cushions of his butt that always gives Sam immense pleasure... Or the cum filled balls that Sam's sure will burst like cream filled donuts...

There's already a small pool of blood underneath Dean, steadily growing. It's a good thing that Sam can heal him. And he will, when he's done.


End file.
